Escape Plan
by The Pootamis
Summary: She had been caught. She had been captured. She had been thrown inside of a cage with nobody in the world caring about her fate...or so she thought.


This was not what she had in mind. Trading one cell for another. Trading her outfit in for an orange jumpsuit.

But it had happened. Her fate had been sealed. It had always been sealed. Maybe? Just maybe she was always destined to be held inside of a cage?

Maybe her fate was always to be surrounded by these walls. It would fit her profile. Black Siren. Known super villain of two worlds.

Such a feat none other could claim. She was unique. A very unique being. Maybe that was why he had chosen her?

Prometheus. Another Robin Hood. A much darker Robin Hood that didn't play the hero card. No he was truly something else.

Something sinister. Something that intrigued her as she listened to his plan. A plan that she couldn't believe.

Couldn't believe what he was planning. A plan that all revolved around another. One man. A man in which she never thought she would ever see again.

Oliver Queen. Her lost love. A man that she had lost out to sea. A man that she couldn't wait to see again until she had to quickly remind herself.

Remind herself that this was nothing but a mere fantasy. He wasn't him. Wasn't her Oliver. Wasn't the man that she loves.

The evidence was there for her to see. The lying. The cheating. The pain that he had caused her doppleganger.

Such things that had angered her. Angered her to the point where she just couldn't wait to have him beneath the bottom of her boot.

Couldn't wait to see his broken body beneath her. But then it had happened. Something that she never could have suspected.

Couldn't have predicted would happen. Feelings. Feelings that she had suppressed deep down to never come back resurfaced.

Resurfaced with every single time she encountered him. Such encounters that would always leave her confused with so many conflicting emotions running through her.

Too many emotions. Too much for her to take that has just made her heart beat faster into her chest. Had made her heart seek him out as though calling for him.

But she couldn't. She wouldn't. No matter how much she wished for it. No matter how much she begged and pleaded he wasn't him.

He wasn't her Oliver. A simple statement that she would keep repeating in her head as she set out to do her task.

To do as instructed. But she had failed. She had failed thanks to that little toy. That little toy that has rendered her so weak.

Had rendered her powerless. Had rendered her into a mere mortal. Such a feeling that she forgot what it felt like.

Forgot what it felt like to feel normal. But no matter. She would overcome the odds like she had done countless times back home before they would get a chance to use such a device on her again.

She had defeated the wannabe heroes. She had defeated these so called defenders of Star City. This so called great Team Arrow.

Defeated them with ease before she had suddenly been frozen in her tracks. Frozen in her tracks when he had appeared.

Appeared with this look in his eyes that had just shocked her. A look that had made her true weakness resurface.

Her feelings. Her feelings for her lost love that she swore she had seen in his eyes. Had seen her lost love within him for the briefest of moments.

A moment that would cost her when she would be hit by his unique weapon made personally for her in the back that just took her breath away.

Had made her knees weak and force her to fight a losing battle to stay awake. Stay awake until a cheap shot had come from her side curiosity of the annoying blonde bimbo.

A woman that she couldn't wait to see again. Couldn't wait to settle the score as her fingers come up to play with a unique object strapped to her neck.

This unique collar made just for her. Probably by the same blonde bimbo. A device that has rendered her mortal.

Has rendered her unable to use any of her meta powers. Rendered her unable to make an escape from this place.

Wherever she was being kept anyways. But she had a feeling that she was on her own now. There would be no Prometheus coming to rescue her this time.

This was her fate now. This was her life now. These three blank walls. This small cell bed just big enough for her to lay comfortably on.

But why couldn't she shake this off? These feelings that keep resurfacing back to the surface. These feelings that keep coming back to her as her last memory before waking up inside of this cell keeps invading her mind.

A voice. His voice shouting out angrily before her world had gone black. Before the last sight she had seen was him rushing forward towards her.

Such feelings that she just wished would leave her. Would just leave and never come back. Why did the universe have to be so cruel?

Why her? What had she ever done to deserve such a fate? Feelings that resurface again as she pictures his eyes in his mind causing her to close her own and lean back to rest the back of her head against her cell wall.

Rest as she tries to shake off this thought only to fail miserably. Only to watch as the rest of his face appears causing her hands to grasp her bed sheets as her hands bail into tight fists.

Such a reaction that suddenly as her facial features soften when she imagines something. A few simple words that just makes the sheets slip from her grasp.

Forever and always. Their phrase. A phrase that she would remember forever. A phrase that she would use as a guideline.

They would last for the ages. He is hers just as much as she belongs to him. Such a strong statement that would cause such strong actions to be taken on her part.

Such strong actions to never get involved with another. Never get involved with another being that wasn't him.

Not no man and not no women. Not now and not ever again until she would see him again. But had it come sooner rather than later?

Had she seen him? Seen her Oliver in his eyes? A thought that she could see was clearly in his eyes on so many occasions.

A question that she would never have answered. Not now and not ever unless he was to come here. A very unlikely event.

Very unlikely if he was feeling exactly how she is right now. Why put yourself through so much pain? Why would you want to look into the eyes of someone that reminded you so much of your lost love?

As for her? As for her deep down she could only wish that she would see his eyes one more time. See those beautiful green eyes of his that she could just stare into for hours getting lost in them.

Getting lost into their own little world not giving a shit about anything else. Not giving a shit about whatever problems that they were facing.

But it would never happen. She would never get her chance causing her to let out a sigh and lean back a little more trying to find a comfortable position.

To find some peace for just the briefest of moments. But fate would have other ideas. Other ideas as her peace is broken and her eyes snap open when suddenly she is engulfed into total darkness.

Engulfed in darkness along with the outside of her cell causing her to hear shouts coming from guards patrolling the corridor.

Such a sight that peaks her interest making her get up from her bed and slowly approach her cell door.

Approach the bars of her cell hoping to get a peak around the corner to see what was going on. But then it happens.

A sound. A sound that she knew like the back of her hand. The sound of an arrow. An arrow silently soaring through the air with a swish spinning a hundred miles per hour before a thud is heard indicating the arrow had hit its intended target.

A scene that makes her lean her head forward until her face is nearly touching the bars glancing through the darkness just looking for a mere sight of who had caused this commotion.

Who was invading this prison before her answer comes in the form of a body. The body of a guard being sent flying forward face first into the bars on the opposite side of her causing her to leap back to avoid getting hit.

A body that she watches crumple to the ground before a silent footstep makes her gaze snap up only for her eyes to widen at what she sees.

A hood. A familaur hood just outside of her cell. A hood that she sees a glimpse of green through the darkness causing her eyes to only widen further as she just stares forward at him in silence with total shock.

Shock that doesn't wear off as she silently watches him lift the guard up from the ground and drag him over towards a scanner just outside of her cell.

A scanner she hears coming to life once the deceased guard's wrist is presented before it before a click is heard followed by her cell door sliding to the side.

Such a scene that she doesn't have anytime to think about when suddenly she feels her hand being grabbed and tugged forward until she feels herself being lead quickly out of her cell and down the corridor.

Being lead as she hears the sound of her fellow prisoners shaking the bars of their own cells. Hears the sound of fists smashing up against glass of some unique cells found here.

Being lead until she snaps out of her shock and tugs her hand free away from his grasp when she feels them coming to a stop and just glares at the back of his head.

" Just what the fuck do you think you are…."

Suddenly without having a chance to react Siren is silenced when she feels a hand coming to cover her mouth and her back to be gently pushed up against a corner.

Such a reaction that makes her eyes go as wide as saucers as she glares daggers at him before as his gaze comes to meet her own suddenly she freezes in her tracks when she hears the next words to come out of his mouth.

" I'm saving the woman that i love."

Words that leave her speechless. Words that just make her facial features soften for the slightest of moments as she watches him turn back to look back behind the corner before she snaps out of her daze to glare at him.

" And just what the hell is that suppose to mean? You love me? I'm not her! Do you understand? Whatever you think you want is never going to happen!"

Suddenly with lighting fast speed as she watches him retrieve an arrow from his quiver and emerge from around the corner to fire an arrow into the darkness without having a chance to react almost instantly Siren jumps up in surprise when she hears a loud explosion echoing from around the corner that just rocks the entire corridor.

Rocks the corridor causing her to back herself up against the corner directly behind him before after a couple of seconds as she sees a light coming from around the corner taking a quick peek over his shoulder instantly Siren's eyes widen when she sees a portion of the corridors walls completely destroyed with flames surrounding the reamns while a glimpse of an arm can be seen underneath the rubble.

Such a scene that surprises her before an even more surprising scene suddenly emerges when he snaps his head around to glare at her.

" I don't care that you're not her!"

Unable to keep her eyes from widening at his outburst suddenly as she sees his facial features soften as he takes a deep breathe Siren looks towards him with nothing but interest.

Interest as her eyes lock with his own while her facial features soften slightly as she stares at him in silence just waiting for an explanation.

" You once told me something. It's taken me ten years for me to finally understand what you meant. You once told me that we are soul mates. Oliver and Laurel. Forever and always. When she…."

Seeing his eyes drift away from her own to look down to the ground and close for the briefest of moments with her facial features soften just as she is about to respond Siren watches his gaze come back up to meet her own.

" When Darhk killed you, I thought i lost your forever. I thought this world was playing a cruel joke on me. For ten years. For ten years you are all that i've ever thought about.

All of this. Everything that you see is because of you. My mission has always been to protect Star City but you have always and will forever be my ultimate goal. Without you…."

Suddenly without having a chance to finish that sentence hearing the sound of approaching footsteps coming from behind him snapping his head back around to peak around the corner as he hears the sound of a shout coming from down the corridor without any hesitation Oliver retrieves another arrow from his quiver and rears back the arrow taking a glance back to look at Siren finding her frozen in her spot.

" You may not love me and i can accept that but please never ask me to stop fighting for you. I will always believe in you even if you don't believe in me. I will always come for you and i will never stop loving you."

Unable to keep her eyes from getting watery suddenly a lone tear escapes Siren's eyes unknown to her knowledge as her hair blows freely with the wind that passes through the corridor when Oliver unleashes an arrow causing another loud explosion to echo down the corridor.

Shaking her head suppressing the tears that want to trickle out and fall releasing a breathe slowly Siren reaches out towards Oliver with her right hand.

" Ollie? I…."

Instantly as she feels him reaching back and gently pushing her up against the corner with his arm linger right as she opens her mouth suddenly she closes it when she sees him glance over his shoulder back towards her.

" I swear to you that i will never let anything happen to you again. I promise."

And there it was again. That look. That look in his eyes. A look that makes her heart soar. Makes her heart call out for him.

Makes tears trickle down in cheeks in silence as she watches him zone in on around the corner. Zone in with his arm linger on her before his arm retracts.

Retracts and reaches up for his quiver as she silently stares at the back of his head. Silently watches him cock back an arrow before another loud explosion erupts as her dirty blonde hair blows freely with the wind.

Blows freely that goes unnoticed by her as her gaze remains on him never turning away for even a split second.

Never turn away until their gazes lock when two words escape her lips. Two words that she never thought she would ever say again.

" Kiss me."

Words that register into his mind causing him to lock with her watery gaze. Lock eyes with her that continue to stare at him as silent tears trickle down her face.

Tears that gently he reaches out to wipe away with his thumbs causing her eyes to flutter shut for a moment before they open to look at him with almost a pleading look amongst them.

" Please? I need to know something."

Nodding his head slightly without breaking away from her gaze tilting her head slightly leaning forward gently Oliver presses his lips to Siren's own.

A kiss that neither dare even think about closing their eyes as their gazes remain locked on each other.

Remain locked until her eyes come to close as slowly she returns the kiss. Returns the kiss with passion.

With equal passion that she feels her partner giving before after a couple of seconds she breaks away from the kiss and opens her eyes not even thinking about wiping away the tears of happiness that are trickling down her cheeks.

Opens her eyes to stare happily into his own seeing a grin coming across her face that just makes her laugh in joy as slowly she returns the grin before she leans forward and rests her forehead against his own.

Rests against her own with her grin only widening as she feels him nuzzling her nose gently with his own causing a giggle to escape her lips and stare into his eyes happily.

Stare into his eyes never wanting this moment to end. Never wanting his arms to release her that have somehow found their way to snake around her waist bringing her closer into his chest.

Something that suits her just fine as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck and brings his head back down to press her lips back to his own savoring every single moment.

Savoring this wonderful feeling. Savoring feeling whole for the first time in ten years. Whole with the man that she loves by her side.

Whole with the man of her dreams kissing her never wanting to release her as she feels his hold tightening around her and his hands to roam downward.

Roam downward until she breaks off the kiss and just grins widely at him when she feels his hands coming to rest on their intended target.

Such a gesture that makes her grin just widen further as he feels his hands gently squeezing her ass cheeks before a flicker coming from above causes her to break away from his gaze and look up.

Look up to find the lights flickering before suddenly they light up causing the corridor to be engulfed in a bright light.

A sight that makes her look away and turn back to meet his gaze as she hands slowly retract lingering on his shoulders for a split second before coming to rest on his wrists.

Down on his wrists to gently remove them from around her before she turns her attention over his shoulder when she hears a shout.

A shout followed by another as what sounds to be a stampede echoing down the halls. This stampede that makes her look back towards him with a grin across her face.

" Get this damn thing off of me."

Seeing the glint in her eye knowing exactly what she is thinking feeling his lips curling upward moving around her reaching up in a swift move Oliver pulls out a lockpick from his pocket and quickly gets to work undoing the collar around her neck.

A collar that suddenly loosens with a click before without any delay Siren rips off the collar and tosses it away as she lets out a content sigh.

Content sigh as slowly she feels a change within her. Feels as though her muscles are untensing. As though she was getting a second wind.

As though she was breathing fresh air for the first time. Her strength. Her strength that had been missing for these past long weeks returning back to her.

Returning back to her making her feel like an entire different being. Such a feeling that makes her close her eyes and take a long deep breathe as a small smile comes across her face.

A smile that quickly becomes predatory when her eyes snap open and she takes a couple steps forward to stop at the corner.

To stop and press her back up against the corner to take a quick peek around to find numerous Argus agents gathering around such a chaotic scene.

Gathering around with many with their weapons drawn. A scene that makes her smile widen before in a sudden move she emerges from around the corner and screams at the top of her lungs.

Screams at the top of her lungs instantly making the walls shake. Instantly making the group cower down to their knees holding their ears dropping their respective weapons to the ground.

Drop with a clang before they start to crawl away cowering for their lives as she slowly approaches. As slowly she stalks her way forward with another following a few feet behind her.

Stalking forward as soon agent one after another fall before her from this onslaught as walls explode. As the ground shakes.

As agents crumple to the ground with looks of agony across their faces. As their bodies crumple to the ground in ways nobody should ever bend causing a trail of blood to leak out from their eyes and ears.

This trail of blood that flows down the empty corridor before she stops screaming and inspects her handy work.

Inspects with a smile of approval coming across her face from the sheer chaos. From the sheer carnage surrounding her.

Carnage that just makes her sigh in content before she glances over her shoulder towards Oliver with a grin coming across her face.

" Come on lover boy. It's this way."

Receiving a nod in understanding reaching back to take his hand within her own with a tug instantly Siren takes off into a run leading Oliver past the fallen guards and down the long corridor with the sound of splashes echoing through the air.

Splashes that come to an halt as they round the corner. Round the corner and quickly disappear around another as they venture through the prison.

Venture through the vast prison only to emerge out whole. Emerge out feeling whole for the first time in ten years.

A feeling that would never go away for either of them as they would venture off the grounds and into a new life.

A life where neither would ever need to wear a mask ever again. Would never have the need to look over their shoulders just waiting for an enemy of their past to emerge from the shadows.

A future that would be long and fruitful for each. For what they would call the next true great chapter in their lives.

An chapter that would follow by another then another. Chapters that just makes her smile as she rests comfortably in her hospital bed with a small bundle resting in her arms.

Resting peacefully in her arms sucking his thumb while another looks on at them with the widest of grins.

A grin once seen makes her own lips curl up into a smile before her smile only widens when she feels him gently kissing her and resting his forehead gently against her own as their gazes meet.

As their happy gazes meet before they turn in unison to look down towards the newest addition of their family.

One Connor Hawke Queen. Son of Oliver and Laurel Queen Lance. A tale that would be told at a later date.

A much later date when he was older. When he could understand the hardships his parents had faced to get up to this point.

A story for the ages. A heroic story of a rescue of a goddess in human form being rescued from her captors.

A story about redemption. A story about resurrection. A story of a beast being slain at the hands of two of the unlikest of people.

But that would come later. For now they would just hold each other and look down towards their first born son looking forward to the future. Looking forward to whatever fate has in store for them along the way.


End file.
